The Princess Of Hope And Beauty
by Twilightangel004
Summary: Towa and Shut were so happy living in the Hope Kingdom and having a daughter. However, when a new threat strikes the kingdom, it is up to their daughter, Alanna to save her home as well as her parents from this new form of despair. She will have to take up the responsibility of becoming a PreCure, but will she succeed?
1. A Princess Is Born

This is a fanfiction that I've been dying to work on and I'm so glad to finally have the first chapter up. This is a sequel to Go! Princess PreCure, but also an AU where Shut lives in Hope Kingdom and developed a romantic relationship with Towa. This fanfiction is about their daughter Alanna, and the adventure she goes through. I was thinking that the events that happen in this chapter, I could further expand in oneshots. I hope you all enjoy and stay tuned to more chapters.

Chapter 1

A Princess Is Born

Everyone waited anxiously outside of the princess's bedchambers. The midwives insisted that no one was allowed in the room until the baby was born, much to the dismay of the soon to be father of Princess Towa's child.

 _I should be in there_ , Shut thought. He really wanted to be right next to his wife as she was giving birth to their child. He wanted to hold her hand and be as supportive as possible while she went through the agony of labor. He owed so much to Towa.

On the day when Dyspear, the witch of despair, was defeated by the Princess PreCure, Shut thought that maybe he could start a new life in Hope Kingdom and possibly find a dream of his own. Before his powers disappeared, Shut went back to the kingdom once it was freed from despair. He also brought Lock along with him, hoping this could be a fresh start for him too. At first it was awkward for Shut to live in the kingdom. He felt so uncomfortable living with the denizens who were filled with dreams, when he was created by Dyspear for the purpose of trapping those dreams in a cage of despair. He thought it would be impossible to belong in Hope Kingdom. Lock who was now a scarf, just had an apathetic view on living there. He would have wanted to live somewhere else but he had no say in the situation, so he shrugged it off.

One day, shut was wondering around the marketplace still unsure where he would fit in. He also brought Lock with him that he wore around his neck. Shut then stopped when he saw that Towa was just a few feet away from him. The princess was not aware of his presence, because she was fixated on the window display of the music shop.

"She's still so beautiful." Shut quietly said to himself. He remembered how he fell for her charm and beauty when she was the black princess, Twilight, and how upset he was when she turned into Towa.

"You still like her, don't you?" Lock replied.

"Oh, just shut up!" he replied to the scarf in agitation and slight embarrassment. As soon as she heard him speak up, Towa recognized the voice to be none other than Shut. Her eyes left the window and she saw him. Shut then realized that the princess noticed his presence, and that made him nervously tremble a little, as she started to walk towards him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Shut, I never thought I would see you here." Towa said with genuine cheer. She remembered how he helped her and her friends in their final battle with Dyspear. She also remembered the incident before his change of heart, where he transformed into a snarling cat beast because he was consumed by so much pain and despair. Towa and the PreCure felt so sorry for him that they decided to save him from his despair. She realized that he's been through a lot, and she wanted to help him in any way she could.

"Good morning princess." Shut tried to say properly but was stuttering as he blushed with nervousness. He never would have guessed that Towa would be so happy to see him again, and he had no idea what to say to her. The princess recognized that he was nervous and trying his best to be polite. She found that a bit charming.

"You don't have to call me that, please just call me Towa." Shut was surprised by that suggestion. He was starting to become a little comfortable with the situation.

"If you would prefer that, Towa-sama". That was the first time he called her by her real name, rather than Twilight, which made her happy.

"How do you like the kingdom?"

"It's okay I guess. I would have chosen somewhere else, but I got no choice." Lock responded before Shut could. Towa was surprised to find that the scarf he wore was Lock.

"Lock, Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." Lock responded nonchalantly as his eyes looked up at Shut. "This guy thought it would be a good idea for us to have a fresh start here, but he's been having a rough time trying to fit in."

"Lock!" Shut barked in agitation.

"Is this true Shut?" The princess asked with a little concern.

Shut sighed and replied, "It's true, I was hoping that I could find a dream of my own if I lived here, but I don't feel right living here after what I did to the people and their dreams."

He looked so guilty and Towa felt sad for him because she could relate to his situation. She remembered when she changed back from Twilight, she felt so guilty for what she did to her kingdom, her brother Kanata, and the people in the human world. She knew how difficult the process was when reforming one's self. She wanted to help Shut feel like he could belong in her kingdom and she developed an idea.

Towa smiled and grabbed Shut's hands. He looked at her with surprise. "Shut," The princess spoke, "can you please come to the castle tomorrow, I think I can help you." He looked puzzled by her request, but he remembered how she saved him and said they could change together for the better. However, he rejected it at first, and thought maybe this time he should accept her help. After all, she is his princess if he's living in her kingdom.

"Alright, I'll meet you tomorrow Towa-sama". He responded with a little smile.

"That's wonderful, and don't worry I'll help you find your place in this kingdom." Towa said enthusiastically. "I apologize, but I have to go back to the castle now. Have a good day, Shut." Then the princess elegantly walked away. _She really is beautiful_ , he thought.

Over the past two weeks, Shut would go visit Towa at her castle so she could help him find a place in her kingdom. She was quite impressed with his beauty advice on make-up, outfits and accessories. She also noticed that he seemed happy to help people feel beautiful. Towa then thought of where he belonged. She insisted that he should live in the castle and become an image consultant for the royal family. Shut really liked the idea but was not so sure about living at the castle, however Towa convinced him to do so with her kind and caring personality.

A couple days later, Shut and Lock started living in the Hope Kingdom castle. All the people at the castle were nice and welcoming towards him. He even got to see the royal teacher Miss Shamour once again and she congratulated him on the position that the princess gave him. He remembered how she once gave him a beauty lesson to help lift his spirit, and later on she gave him a cute, little, cat pawed scarf, so he would not catch a cold. He still had the scarf even though he wears Lock most of the time. The other royal fairies greeted him with warm smiles and made him feel more welcomed. He was mostly an image consultant for Towa. Her brother and parents barely needed his advice, which Shut did not seem to mind. He was more comfortable being in the presence of Towa but not so much with the rest of the royal family, and when they did need his advice on how they looked, he tried his best to be as professional as possible, but inside he was trembling in nervousness. They were kind to him, but he was worried about failing. He never liked that, it reminded of how his former master Dyspear, said he was a failure and he begged her for one more chance to defeat the PreCure. However, he could not defeat them, and he could not return to Dys Dark.

Towa sensed his stress and told him that it was alright if he did fail once in a while; she knew that he would have more successes than failures. Shut really enjoyed being around the princess. It almost reminded him of the time he served her when she was Twilight, the only difference was she now treated him almost like a friend, unlike Twilight.

He later heard about the story of what happened to the princess when she was young. Apparently, she was tricked into going to the Forest of Despair by his former master. Towa went missing for years and the citizens of the Kingdom fell into despair at the loss of their princess of hope. This was all part of Dyspear's plan, she fed off of their despair to gain enough power to have a human form and then invade. She thought it would be interesting if she erased Towa's memories and heart and made her believe she was the princess of despair. When Twilight could not defeat the PreCure, Dyspear decided she was worthless. When she gave her the key to use with the princess perfume, she planned for Twilight to use up all of her life energy in defeating the PreCure one last time and did not care if she died.

Shut never knew about this story. It happened just after he arrived at the castle and was fawning over how gorgeous Twilight looked in her mode elegant, he had no idea she was going to die at that time. He soon felt guilty at the way he treated her after she became Towa, wanting her to suffer for no longer being his black princess. After hearing the story, Shut ran to the princess's bedroom, and knocked to see if she was there. As soon as the door opened, Shut embraced Towa with a huge hug.

"Shut?" Towa said in utter surprise.

"Towa-sama, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I had no idea Dyspear took you away from your home, and she was going to let you die when you were Twilight." He said in genuine sympathy. Towa formed a little smile on her face. She hugged him back and gently said "Thank you, for caring about me." She was so grateful for his concern and kindness for her, and after that day, their friendship grew.

Over the years, Shut served the princess and would almost follow her everywhere. He would advise her on her appearance, even though in his mind, there was never a time where Towa looked unappealing. He knew she was beautiful in her appearance, but her kindness to others is what made her truly exquisite. There were many times where he would sit near her as she played her violin. Towa found Shut extremely sweet and charming. The two almost felt like their friendship was growing into possible love for one another, but they never said anything in fear that the other will not feel the same way.

For Towa's 18th birthday, there was to be a ball in honor of the princess. She was to meet any eligible man there and possibly choose one of which she would marry. This upset Shut because he thought Towa would want to be with someone else. Even if she did so, he would still serve her and be her friend. On the night of the ball, Towa met all the men that attended, while Shut stayed near the edge of the wall trying so hard not to look heart broken. Towa wore a lovely ballgown that was the same color she wore when she was Cure Scarlet.

After dancing with every possible suitor, her mother and father quietly asked if she choose someone. Towa looked in Shut's direction, she saw that something was upsetting him, and wondered if he felt the same way for her as she did for him.

"I think I may have found someone, but I have to ask him if he feels the same way." As she walked away to Shut's direction, her parents instantly know who she chose.

"Shut, can I ask you to do something?"

"What is it that you need Towa-Sama?" She did not say anything, instead she gently grabbed his collar. As she closed her eyes, pulled him closer to her face, Shut felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach and knew what she was doing.

As soon as their lips met, they both felt a nice spring day-like warm sensation all over their bodies, as well a feeling of euphoria. For Shut this was the happiest he has ever felt in his entire life and wished this could last forever. Towa knew the moment that they kissed she did not want to be with no other man, she wanted to be with Shut.

When that magical moment of burning love and excitement ended, they pulled away from one another and waited for one to speak up.

"Shut" the princess spoke with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I want to be with you."

"Towa-sama..." Shut did not know what else to say.

"Will you..." Towa paused with a light rosy blush on her face "spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Are you saying you want..." Shut's entire face was becoming red with nervousness "To marry me?" before responding the princess gently hugged him "Of course. I love you Shut." Hearing those words, made Shut slowly shed some tears. He hugged his princess back and responded "I love you too. Yes, I will marry you." As the two kissed one more time, fireworks exploded, filling the night sky with many beautiful, shimmering colors.

They were married a week later, and it was biggest event of the year in Hope Kingdom. All the church pews were filled with people, and those who could not enter the building, waited outside in anticipation to see the princess bride and her new husband.

Shut looked so gorgeous wearing a light blue wedding suite with a frock coat, and a black rose pinned to the collar. He also had his hair down, which most of the castle staff members said many times to him that he should do that more often because he has such nice, long, beautiful hair, and it is a shame that he does not flaunt so much.

The groom waited nervously for his bride. While waiting he looked at his soon to be family-in-law sitting in the front right pew. The king, queen and Prince Kanata looked at him with happiness and joy that he will be part of the family. It was still hard for him to believe that he would be part of the royal family, which intimidated him a little. He then looked over to the front left pew which had the royal fairies sitting there, all in their human forms. The maid Puff and her older brother, the prince's personal butler Aroma, expressed childlike excitement for what was to happen. The royal teachers, Miss Shamour and Mr. Kuroro where sitting next to them. Mr. Kuroro volunteered to hold on to Lock during the wedding, since everyone should be there, and it would be awkward for Shut to be wearing him during his wedding. Both the teachers quietly waved to the groom with delight and even Lock's eyes showed some sign of wonder to the situation.

Once the pipe organs began to play, everyone looked towards the entrance to see the princess. She was a sight to witness in her dazzling wedding dress and expressed a face of content when she stepped next to Shut.

When the minister finished speaking the words to bind Towa and Shut together, he said that now it was time to make it official by kissing the bride. Shut did so and this kiss that he and Towa shared for the third time, was filled with more passion than the last two they had.

The new married couple left the church building and the crowds blissfully cheered to them, wishing them the best. Later there was a wedding reception held at the castle, and almost everyone in the kingdom came in their best outfits. There was dancing, laughter and many individuals told the princess how happy they were for her.

As the hours passed till it was close to midnight, the reception was dying down and people were leaving for their homes. The new couple went to Towa's bedchamber which would now be Shut's as well. Before the party ended, Shut asked Mr. Kuroro if Lock could still stay with him until the next day. Lock instantly knew why they did not want him in their room for that night. Shut and Towa were nervous at first, but they felt ready to take their love to the next level. That night was filled with passion and they knew that they were meant to be together.

The next few weeks were blissful for the new couple. Shut hardly ever left his wife's side, except when she had done her royal duties. Everything was normal for them until a month after their wedding, Towa started to act strange. There were times where she was extremely happy to be with Shut but would quickly be filled with sorrow wishing she could see her friends from the human world because she missed them so much. She also became more tired and dizzy. It really concerned Shut when she became nauseous and fainted. He took her to their bedchamber and frantically asked for a doctor. The doctor insisted that no one should be in the room while he tried to find a diagnosis for the princess. Shut was nervous because he did not know what he would do if Towa had something severe. Trying to avoid the horrid thought, He went to the marketplace to buy her the most beautiful bouquet of the reddest roses to cheer his wife up.

When Shut returned to the castle, he was surprised to find the bedchamber door open. The doctor was no longer in the room, and Towa was sitting in their bed, with a look of worry on her face.

"Towa, are you alright?" Shut handed her the roses which put a small smile on her face.

"Oh, thank you."

"What did the doctor say? It's nothing severe is it?" Shut said with a bit of anxiety.

"It's nothing like that." The princess then placed her hand on her stomach, "However, I am a bit worried if I'm ready to be a mother." Shut was confused by what she said. Towa then told him life changing news for both of them.

"Shut, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Hearing those words, Shut was struck with extreme happiness, but also fear. It's not that they did not want the child, but they had no experience with taking care of another life and feared making a wrong decision that would ruin their child's life. They feared that they would not be good enough parents.

Both looked at one another and realized that they will do their best to raise the child, in the mean time they will do all that they could to prepare for its arrival. For the next eight months, the princess and her husband read every possible book on parenting and asked many for advice on the subject. Shut aided Towa on everything so she could take it easy and things can be pleasant as possible during her pregnancy.

It was early in the morning; the couple were still in their bed when Towa nudged her husband to wake him up. She told him she thinks it is time for her to have the baby. Shut instantly jumped to his feet and quickly ran all over the castle telling everyone the baby's coming, he found the midwives and asked them to aid the princess's labor. They went into the chambers, but the midwives said no one else was allowed in the room.

Hours passed, but Shut, Lock, Kanata, the king and queen, and the royal fairies, still waited outside the bed chambers. Finally, one of the midwives opened the door, she had a smile on her face and told the waiting crowd eagerly "It's a girl. And the mother is doing fine."

Shut was relieved to hear that Towa was alright and he was ecstatic to hear that he had a daughter. The midwife went to him and said that he can now enter the room to see his family.

Shut gently opened the door trying to be as calm as possible, but his mind was racing with excitement. He saw his wife in the bed holding a bundle of wool blankets covering their child. Towa looked exhausted, Shut could only imagine the pain she went through. He gently hugged his wife and said, "I love you" to her.

"I love you too." The princess gently held the bundle of blankets and with a little smile revealed the face of their brand-new baby girl.

"Here, I want you to hold her now. She already got to know me before she went to sleep, now I want her to meet her father once she wakes up." At first Shut didn't think it was a good idea, but his wife gave him a smile that told him it will be alright. As he held his baby, she started to squirm which made her father nervous that she was going to cry. However, when she opened her eyes she did not let out any cries, instead she look at her father with her big, wide eyes, and smiled.

Shut took a good look at his baby. She had short hair in the color of light orange, and her eyes were green, but unlike her father's eyes, they were a deeper shade of the color. Shut thought that his baby inherited his wife's beauty and felt so happy at the thought of raising their child to be as wonderful of a princess as Towa is.

"She's so beautiful."

"That's why I want to give her a name that has that meaning." Towa said with a tired yet happy tone. "I was thinking that maybe Alanna would be a good name."

Shut's eyes gleamed with joy when hearing that and looking at their child.

"That's a perfect name." Shut shouted with cheer, looking at their little Alanna, "It's also fitting for a princess."

"Yes," Towa scooched a little closure to her husband, "I want her to be a princess that is not only beautiful, but also strong and kind. I hope she'll become a grand princess."

"I want to do my best to make her as wonderful of a person as you are Towa." Then the two parents kissed one another, with Alanna happily excited at what was occurring.

As the new parents engaged with their baby and thinking what kind of a person she will grow up to be, they were oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. A small, black crow was perched on the window sill. It glared with disgust at sight of the new family and wanted to get rid of that happiness they had. As it flew away, it started to develop a plan on what it will do in the future.


	2. The Forest

I have finally finished chapter two of my fanfition. I apologize for the delay, but I have been busy with school and looking for a job. Hopefully there won't be a long delay for chapter three. I know this chapter is filled with a lot of fluff, but I was trying to do a calm before the storm type thing. I will further expaned on Towa's dream in a oneshot and I'll probably write for fluff oneshots about the family. Hope you all enjoy this entry.

Chapter 2

The Forest

Five years had passed in Hope Kingdom. Towa had truly become a grand princess to her people, and her lifelong dream of being such a thing had finally come true. She loved her kingdom and would do anything to aid the citizens, but Towa started to have a new dream. A dream that she and her husband, Shut, both shared; it was for their beloved daughter, Alanna, to be just as wonderful of a princess.

It was three days before Princess Alanna's sixth birthday and her parents were making arrangements for this to be the best birthday she would have yet. Towa went to the marketplace to pick up her daughter's birthday gift from the music shop.

The royal teachers, Miss Shamour and Mr. Kuroro have been doing their best when teaching the sweet child the lessons needed to be a princess, however, no matter how hard Alanna tried, she was always a tad slow with learning them. Alanna had not mastered playing the violin as opposed to her mother when she was her age. This did upset the little princess a great deal because she and her father loved to sit down and listen to her mother play beautiful melodies along with her uncle on their violins, and Alanna wanted to someday join them in their symphony.

Towa could sense her daughter's frustration on failing her violin lessons so many times, and she would comfort her by telling the story of how a girl named Haruka, who was once Cure Flora, had a dream of becoming a princess. Towa described how the girl had difficulty with the lessons needed to be a fine princess, she also could not play the violin right away, however with determination and hope, she did become one. This story helped rekindle the determination of the little princess and gave her the confidence to never give up as well.

Even though Alanna was slightly improving on her violin lessons, she still practiced relentlessly to become a great violinist. Towa admired her determination, and thought that she would love to have a special violin. Just a few weeks before, Towa paid the music shop owner to create a beautiful one of a kind violin. When Towa finally saw the gift, she was amazed by the craftsmanship. Its ribs and scroll were crimson red while the rest of the body was a gorgeous golden yellow.

"It's so beautiful, thank you so much."

"No need to thank me your highness, it was my pleasure to craft it. Hopefully, Princess Alanna will like it." The shop owner said with a tone of kindness.

"I'm sure she'll love it. Thank you once again and have a good day." The princess then exited the shop.

Back at the castle, Shut was helping his little girl pick out a dress for her to wear on her big day. Shut wanted her to look exquisite for the ball to be held for her birthday. Alanna had inherited her father's taste in beauty, so they never argued on what type of dress she should wear for different occasions. She also inherited his love for flowers which gave Shut a recent idea to have a flower head band made for Alanna. She instantly fell in love with it to the point where she rarely ever took it off, and thanked her papa with one of her giant hugs.

Ever since he became a father, Shut was no longer nervous about living in Hope Kingdom and interacting with the citizens. It no longer mattered what he did in the past and that he was originally a creature of despair. He was now living a blissful life with his lovely princess wife and their charming daughter.

Both father and daughter found the perfect dress for her birthday. It was a light blue ball gown, with tiny puffy sleeves, and small shimmering white flower shapes sprinkled around the chest and top of the skirt.

After the maids helped the little princess put on the dress, she stepped out from behind the room divider, and tried to elegantly curtsey for her father.

"Papa, do I look pretty?" She asked. Shut just stared at his daughter with wide eyes and then without warning, he picked her up.

"Pretty is an understatement. You look beautiful Alanna!" He shouted with cheer, which made his daughter giggle.

Shut was so proud of Alanna, that he could not stop bragging to people about how cute and beautiful she was. People did agree that the little princess was a vision of loveliness and never grew tired of her father boasting about it. The only one who grew irritated was Lock, who Shut usually wore during those scenes.

"Don't you always say she's beautiful?" Lock spoke from the dressing table where he laid.

"Must you ruin a nice moment?" Shut said in agitation as he put his daughter down. To avoid an argument between her father and Lock, Alanna went to the table to pick up the scarf and wrap him around her neck. Lock was a little surprised by this, then the little princess spoke to him.

"I don't mind Papa saying I'm beautiful all the time." She then stepped away from the mirror, "Would you like someone to say that about you Lock?" Lock was going to roll his eyes, when he decided to see what Alanna saw. All he saw was the princess in her ball gown, wearing a yellow and black striped scarf that clashed with the outfit.

"I think you're a very beautiful scarf Lock. Maybe I can wear you next time Papa and I go to the market place." Hearing the little princess say this, made the scarf feel like blushing although it was impossible for him to do that. Although he acted like he did not care for Alanna, Lock did have a soft spot for her. She was always so kind to him, even when he was in a bad mood.

"Like I have a say in the matter, but yeah, if you really want to, I don't care." Lock tried to respond with an apathetic tone. Shut was almost against the idea, he did not want his daughter to have to put up with Lock's bad attitude. However, he did love how kind his little girl was to others even when they had not earned such a response. Alanna was a sweet, bubbly, little girl, who never behaved like a spoiled brat despite her parents doing everything to make her happy and she tried her best to make everyone else feel that way as well. This trait did not come from the knowledge of being a princess, but rather Alanna developed it naturally.

Soon the chamber doors swung open as the mother princess stepped right in. Alanna quickly ran to her while trying not to trip in the ball gown she was still wearing. As she got close to her mother, she made a misstep and began to fall to the ground, but just before she hit her face, Towa broke her fall by catching her around the waist. She then gave her child a gentle hug.

"Oh, Alanna, you know you shouldn't run in a gown like that, you could get hurt." Towa spoke in a concerning tone, but could not help but slightly grin at her daughter's charm.

"I'm sorry Mama." The little princess responded. Towa knew that her daughter only did such an act was because she was overjoyed to see her mother despite only been gone for a couple of hours. The little princess loved her parents with all her heart, and hated to be away from them for a long period of time, such as when her mother had to travel away from Hope Kingdom for royal business trips. When it was time for Towa to come back home, Alanna would be so excited to see her mother again, that she would wake up at the crack of dawn and go to her father's room to wake him. She would repeatedly say with cheer "Papa, wake up! Mama's coming home today." As soon as Towa entered the castle, the little princess would always run as fast as possible to her mother and trap her in a giant hug.

"Um, hello? Have you forgotten all about me? It's kind of hard to ignore a talking scarf." Lock spoke up, which surprised Towa and Alanna who suddenly remembered she was still wearing him.

"Well," Shut stepped in and pulled Lock off of the little princess. "I think that is enough of my little girl wearing you for the day."

Lock just snorted "Still a better experience than having you wearing me." Shut was agitated by the scarf once again and was about to threaten that he would not bring him to the ball. However, Towa interrupted his thought. "Oh my, Alanna you look so elegant." the mother princess complemented her daughter in the ball gown.

"Thank you Mama." She responded as she trilled around showing off the dress "Papa helped me find this."

"That doesn't surprise me. Your father has such good taste." Towa then walked over to her husband and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which made Shut slightly blush. "Sweetie, how about you put on your normal dress so you can come help us choose decorations for your ball." Towa asked.

"Okay." Alanna responded with a quick nod and sprinted behind the room divider. It only took about four minutes for Alanna to take off her ball gown and put on what she normally wore which was a light blue dress with golden trims, pink hearts for buttons and pinned on the trims. Matching pink ribbons wrapped around her neck and waist and dark blue shoes with buckles.

"I'm done." The little princess informed her parents gleefully as she trotted to them. Just before they left the room, Shut stopped his daughter.

"Hold on sweetie." Shut said as he was trying to undo the knot Alanna made on her ribbon. She still had not learned how to tie a bow properly, so Shut always tried to fix it for her. "There you go." Soon the family was out of the room, totally unaware of the crow perched on the window sill. The same black bird that watched them on the day the little princess was born.

After a long day of preparations and planning, it was now time to put the young princess to bed. Alanna got into her nightgown, jumped into her bed and waited for her mother to tuck her in.

After Towa gave her daughter her good night kiss, she was about to leave the room until Alanna spoke up.

"Wait, Mama, what about the story?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it tonight? You had a long day and you must be very tired."

"No, Mama. I'm not sleepy yet, and I won't be until I know what happens to the Princess PreCure." Alanna then gave her mother a sad puppy dog expression, and Towa could not say no to that.

Alanna had become fascinated with the Princess PreCure. She would constantly ask her mother to tell her stories about them no matter what. It became a ritual that before the little princess would go to bed, Towa would come to her room and tell her daughter the stories about them. Alanna was amazed to hear that her own mother was once a PreCure as well. However, that night was the very last story and and when it was all over Alanna asked "Mama, will you ever see them again?"

This almost made Towa shed a tear for the years that have passed since she had to leave her friends in the human world. She was also crying at the farewell that day. However, she remembered what her friend Haruka told her, that no matter where they were, they would always be connected. She reassured Towa that she was sure that one day they will all meet again. Towa told her daughter all of this and Alanna asked "If you do see them again, can I meet them too?"

"Of course you can sweetie, I would love for them to meet you." Towa said as her daughter started to reluctantly fall asleep which was her cue to leave the room.

That night Towa had a wonderful dream, of where she was in a room that had fancy furniture, and a luminescent glow. The room looked like it had been in her castle, but what made her smile as she cried with tears of happiness was seeing Haruka, Minami, and Kirara once again after so many years. They gave each other giant hugs and then sat in the room talking about how their lives have been. Minami had recently achieved her degree as a marine veterinarian, Kirara had become one of the top models in the world, and Haruka had been working hard on her dream of becoming a princess and in some regards she had become one. She had grown out her hair which resembled her hair as Cure Flora, she has shown true princess etiquette, and said she just recently opened a flower shop in her hometown, to share her love of flowers with others. The people in her town have nicknamed her The Princess of Flowers for those accomplishments.

Soon it was Towa's turn to tell her friends about what has happened in her life. She told them that she had become a truly grand princess to the citizens of her kingdom. Her friends congratulated her on fulfilling her lifelong dream as well. Towa also wanted to tell them that she fell in love with Shut, married him and that they now have a daughter. However, before she could say anything else, the young women all notice that a glow was coming from each of their chests. This was then followed by four small balls of light appearing before them, the orbs then took on the forms of crystallized versions of the former PreCures' dress up keys they used to transform into the legendary warriors. Each of them grabbed their key from mid air and looked at one another in slight confusion. Before they could say anything the room turned into a dark blur, and the dream was over.

Towa jolted awake from her slumber. At first she was confused at where she was, but then she saw her husband sleeping on his side of their bed. She realized she was still in her bedchambers. Towa laid back down to return to her sleep, but she noticed a little body snuggled between her and Shut. It was Alanna, who must have been woken up from a frightening dream. She would always go to her parents room and sleep with them for the rest of the night, because she felt safe with them.

Towa lightly patted her little princess on the head and gently kissed her on the four head.

"I love you." She said quietly so she wouldn't wake up Alanna. She was grateful to have her for a daughter.

Towa then realized that she was holding something in her right hand the whole time. As soon as she saw the object, she was flooded with joy as her eyes watered up with tears. She knew instantly that she would reunite with her friends soon. She had the proof of this, for she was holding the crystal version of her scarlet key, the one that she received in her dream.

The next day, Alanna was in her bed chambers. She was told not to leave the room until her parents said it was alright, because they did not want her to see the surprises they had planned for her birthday celebration the next night. The little princess used this time to prepare for the ball, so she placed all her stuffed animals around the room, and pretended they were the guests. She tried her best to walk elegantly, be well spoken, she even grabbed one of her teddy bears and tried to ball dance with it. She wanted to do her best to act like a grand princess for the event.

 _Mama and Papa are going to be so happy_ , the little princess thought, but was soon interrupted by a tapping coming from her window. Alanna saw a little black bird sitting on the window sill. She was interested in the bird. There were plenty of colorful birds in Hope Kingdom that were normal and fairies like her Uncle Kanata's butler Aroma, but Alanna had never seen a bird that was as black as the night sky so she decided to open the window.

"Hello. Uh, I mean good morning." Alanna said to the bird politely because she still wanted to act like a proper princess even in the presence of a bird. The bird just stared at her, which gave Alanna slight chills, then without warning it flew into her room and landed upon her bed. It began to stretch its wings and laid down on the bed as it groomed the feathers on its chest. The little princess thought that it looked kind of cute, and maybe it was not as intimidating as it appeared to be. She then walked up to it. "Is there something you need?" the little princess asked. The bird looked up at her and tried to show innocence in its otherwise menacing eyes. It then flew back outside the window and Alanna ran back there.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" asked the princess. The crow responded by repeatably landing on the girl's shoulder for a second then taking off and hovering over to where the Forest of Despair is located in the distance. "You want me to go there?" Alanna asked in utter surprise. She remembered what her mother told her about that place, it was where the evil witch, Dyspear, had once resided. She remembered hearing about how the witch once invaded the kingdom and trapped all of its citizens in cages of despair. This was only a few years before Alanna was born, but it really scared her to know something that horrible happened not so long ago. The bird began to caw at her, as if waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry little bird, but I can't go there. There could be really scary things in there." The princess said in a frightened tone. With those words, the crow's eyes returned to an intimidating expression. Soon its eyes were giving off a faint red glow, which led to the little princess to stare into them. Alanna had fallen into a deep slumber despite still being awake.

There was a knock at the chamber doors, which put an end to the trance. The crow quickly flew as far away as possible. The door opened, and it was the royal fairy, Puff, in her human form. She was to escort the princess to the dining room for supper.

"What are you doing Alanna-sama – pafu?" She asked in a sweet tone. When the crow's trance ended, Alanna had lost all memory of the encounter with the bird. "I think I fell asleep." The little princess responded. "That's silly – pafu. How can you sleep when your standing up – pafu?" The maid said with naivety and cheer. The little princess responded with a confused shrug.

"Well, we can't focus on that now, let's go have supper – pafu."

"Okay. Can I carry you while we walk?" Alanna asked. She really loved Puff and thought she was one of the most adorable fairies in all the kingdom in her other form. "Sure, I love that – pafu." Then with a puff of smoke Puff took on her normal form which resembled a small pink poodle. She hopped into the little princess's arms and they were out the doors.

 _Damn that fairy. I'll just have to try again at nightfall._ The crow thought in frustration.

When evening fell onto the kingdom, Princess Alanna tried to sleep, but could not succeed in doing so. There were so many huge events happening for the little princess. Her huge birthday ball was happening soon. There was also the news from hearing about her mother's dream from the other night and receiving the crystal key made Alanna excited for the chance to finally meet the other Princess PreCure.

It was past midnight, when a noise woke up Alanna. She heard a clacking at her window sill, which gave her a strange feeling of deja vu. When the clacking continued, Alanna decided to get up from her bed and see what was making that noise. She saw nothing at her window, so she opened it up to have a thorough inspection. Suddenly a black bird swooped in front of the little girl. This time there was no stalling, the crow stared into Alanna's eyes. Without any interruptions, the princess was fully under the crow's trance.

"What's going on?" The princess tried to ask in a struggling voice trying to cling to reality. _You wish to be a grand princess, do you not?_ A voice asked Alanna. The little princess had no idea where this voice was coming from or who was asking this.

"Yes, I really do. I really want to be as grand as my mama." Alanna responded with no hesitation or even control over her own actions. _Well, if you want to be a grand princess, you must prove yourself worthy of the title. You must go to the Forest of Despair to show that you do not fear what forces remain of the witch._ Unlike earlier in the day, Alanna agreed to do the task for she was not in control of her own physical and mental actions. The only thought that ran in her head was how she wanted to be a grand princess and would do anything to achieve that goal.

 _Alright let me guide you to the forest._ The voice in Alanna's head said. The little princess was now like a lifeless puppet, pulled by invisible strings from the crow who was the puppet master. With the aid of the crafty bird, the little princess was able to get past the royal guards, and left the castle grounds.

Princess Towa was sleeping pleasantly with her husband early in the night. However, as the night went on, Towa was starting to wake up from her slumber. She had a strange feeling that something was not right. At first she thought that maybe she forgot something important for her daughter's ball, but this feeling would not go away, and Towa had an urge to check on her child. She thought that she would feel alright if she checked up on Alanna who should be tucked away in her bed, dreaming peacefully. When she entered Alanna's bedchambers she realized that her daughter was absent from her bed. Towa's heart was racing as she looked at the the opened window. She hurried back to her bedchambers to wake up her husband.

"Shut, Wake up." She frantically repeated, until he opened his eyes.

"What is it, Towa?"

"Oh, Shut. I was checking on Alanna, she's not in her chambers and the window was open." This fully woke up Shut, who instantly felt the same amount of worry that his wife felt at that moment.

They went back to the bedchamber to thoroughly check if their little princess may still be in there. After that, they called the castle staff for an emergency meeting. As soon as they heard that their beloved little princess was missing, the staff was fully awake and searched every nook and cranny in the castle to see if Alanna was still there. It became such a huge ordeal, that the king, queen, and prince Kanata woke up and joined the search party. They were also worried about where their youngest member of the family could have been. Once the castle was fully checked, the royal family searched the castle grounds. The guards did a thorough search calling out for Alanna, but they could not find a trace of the princess.

"Where could she be?" Towa said. She was trying to be calm and collective, but that was starting to crumble away from her stress and anxiety.

"Your majesty, do you believe that it is possible that Princess Alanna ran away from home?" asked the captain of the guards.

"No. How could you ask such a thing?" Shut answered for his wife. He said these words with slight aggression, as if he was personally insulted by the man's question. "Our little Alanna would never run away. She has a happy life here."

As Shut said these words, Towa thought that maybe instead of running away, their child was kidnapped. This made her widen her eyes in horror, and her heart stop for a split second. This scenario was becoming all too familiar of when Towa was a young child and went missing. She knew where Alanna was going and had to hurry to prevent history from repeating itself.

She grabbed her husband by the arm. "Shut, we have to hurry." Towa said in a cryptic tone.

"Do you know where she could have gone?"

"I think she's going to the forest." Towa's eyes were almost watering. Shut automatically knew what she was talking about and was horrified.

The parents immediately asked the servants to fetch Towa her horse. Towa and Shut got on the blond horse, and rode off before anyone else was prepared to leave. Shut has never learned to ride a horse so Towa was riding upfront and he held on to her waist from behind trying not to fall off. The horse was running so fast that it seemed as if its hooves weren't even touching the ground. Towa did not care about the possibility of the horse tripping, all that mattered was saving Alanna from the influence of Dyspear.

The little princess was only a few feet away from entering the Forest of Despair. The crow that lead Alanna to this place perched itself on a tree near the entrance. Its eyes showed an expression of wicked glee, knowing that this would activate the revival of its master, as well as hurting the girl's family, particularity her father. The bird originally saw him as a useless fool, but now it saw him as a traitor for not just helping the Princess PreCure many years ago, but also for joining Hope Kingdom's royal family. However, this did create an interesting result. With a creature originally created from despair and the princess of hope conceiving a child, it could mean that the child's presence in the forest could accelerate the revival of Dyspear.

"Alanna!" A voice coming from the distance screamed in horror. This did not fully awake the princess from the trance, but it did stop her from walking any further. This made the crow so furious that it look liked its crimson eyes were two burning flames. It was too late to put Alanna back in the trance, so it needed to come up with a new plan. It would probably take years to achieve it, which made the bird all the more angry at being so close to achieving its goal, and now having to wait longer to do so. With an agitated caw, the crow flew into the forest and disappeared into the dark domain.

Towa stopped her horse from running, and quickly got off before it completely stopped. Shut also got off, but tripped a little bit, this did not effect Towa for all that was on her mind was grabbing her little girl. When she reached Alanna, she stopped running but the friction caused her to fall on her knees. She grabbed her daughter and held her so tight in her arms that the little princess could hardly breath, this snapped her out of her trance completely.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Alanna asked as her mother was still crying in both fear and relief.

"Oh, Sweetie..." Towa could not say anymore, because she was still too choked up by the incident. Shut sprinted up to his wife and child, and leaned down to give them both a huge hug, as if it was the only way to protect them from any dangers.

"Alanna, are you alright?" the concern father asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't know why you and Mama are so upset." Then the little princess realized that they were no where near the castle, and all she saw was the entrance to the haunting, dark Forest of Despair. Alanna had no idea why they were in this location, for the crow had yet again, erased her memory of her second encounter with it.

As the guard's stallions and mares galloped to the scene, led by the prince, Towa asked why Alanna was going to go in the forest.

"I don't know." She said as tears of fear filled her eyes with the horror of knowing she was going to enter the place she feared the most. Shut and Towa knew that their daughter was telling them the truth, for she had never lied to them. They knew that in some way, this was the work of the evil witch, Dyspear. They knew that their beloved Alanna was in great danger. Shut and Towa had history of once being the witch's minions and they feared that Alanna could be in the same situation they were once in, or possibly worse.

As the parents got back on to their horse to head back to the castle, they knew that things were going to change. The blissful time without worries and fear was over. They vowed never to let anything happen to their beloved daughter and to keep her safe at all time.


End file.
